


Day Eleven:Mutual Masterbation;Play with Me (Reuji Vinsmoke/Nami)

by PhantomWantsto1



Series: OTPOBER Nsfw edition! [11]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, Female Characters, Girls Kissing, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Rough Kissing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWantsto1/pseuds/PhantomWantsto1
Summary: Nami gets swept into Reuji's room,before the wedding happens and Let's say she gets Nami to have some fun with Her and they enjoy playing with themselves (literally)
Relationships: Nami/Vinsmoke Reiju
Series: OTPOBER Nsfw edition! [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946200
Kudos: 6





	Day Eleven:Mutual Masterbation;Play with Me (Reuji Vinsmoke/Nami)

Let's just Say,Nami didn't expect this to happen a few days before Sanji's suppose wedding.

But,she wasn't complaining

She was Naked,her legs were butterflied,showing off her dripping wet Clit to Reiju.

Who was currently giggling,slowly licking her extremely plump lips as she watched Nami trace circles onto her lips gently 

"C...come...on... Wouldn't it be more fun,if....if you played with me...and...i...played with...you"

Reiju stood up,walking over,kicking her heels off,and slipping her white blouse, showing over her bare body to Nami,who's cheeks blushed Red hot.

"Oh...oh..my"

Reuji Smirked and sat down,Infront of Nami and spread her legs gently.

She picked up Nami's hand and placed it gently on her lips,and dragged it up and down,making Nami shiver.

Nami bit her lips,as she watched Rueji close her eyes,letting her Eyelashes flutter close,as she panted quietly.

Nami went to close her legs,but Reuji snuck her hand in between her thighs,and slipped a finger into her

"A..ah!!.R...r...Reuji.."

She smiled as she twisted a finger inside her,slowly pumping.

"Come on now Nami"

Nami Swollowed and smiled dragging her fingers in a infinity shape,across her soaked lips,she dragged her fingers across the opening her lips,feeling the thin pink hairs tickle agasint her fingers.

However Nami had to bite her lips as Reuji kept a steady pace,slowly pushing in and out,rubbing gently agaisnt her walls

Reuji threw her head back,as Nami pushed. A finger straight into her,rubbing her finger harshly agaisnt her walls,making a soft moan slip from the pink haired girls lips.

"O...h...My... Nami"

Nami smirked,and pulled her finger out,giggling when she heard a small moan,but her giggle was cut off by a loud moan,as Reuji pressed another finger into her,spreading them into a V shape.

"Reuji!!"

The pink haired girl,giggled loudly as Nami blushed madly and looked away.

"Now now,no need to be embarrassed"

Nami's mouth was filled with Drool from panting,so she swolled gently and slammed her lips onto Reuji's lips,who made a noise of surprise but she kissed back,Letting Nami push her back,pumping her fingers into her harder,as Reuji let moans out,but they were thankly muffled.

They pulled away,strings of saliva connecting the lips,but Both of the girls eyes were filled with lust.

Reuji Smirked and twisted her fingers in Nami suddenly,Making her Whimper and drop agaisnt her chest,panting loudly.

"A...ah"

Reuji let out a seductive giggle as she pumped faster into Nami,who tried to match the speed of the pink haired girl's fingers.

"R...Reuji ..I....I'm...a...so...so..close!!!"

Reuji Smirked and kissed her gently,swiping her tounge over the Ginger haired girls lips,who sorted her lips and let her place her tounge and explore it gently as they both pumped theor fingers as a very nice pace but They were both close 

"Nami panted and pulled away from the kiss,letting out a loud moan as Reuji brushed past a sensitive spot,cashing Nami's orgasm to come coating her fingers,Nami panted and struggled to bring Rueji close,but one last pump and Reuji whimpered and let her orgasm come over and coat her fingers 

They both pulled out Thier fingers and Reuji giggled and smirked,licking her fingers clean making Nami blush.

"My my,wasn't that a good time"

Nami smirked and bit her lip seductively

"I'm ready for more"


End file.
